User talk:Gelei/Old stuff
"It works. But just as healer. I don't know if you have a monk, but a healer monk's task is condition and hex removal, too. The classic healing-only monks have skills for that. You don't." Uhh the build you rated has condition removal... Also, it would be easy to fit in remove hex or some other hex removal. --Swift Thief 22:42, 8 September 2007 (CEST) :Probably there wasn't any when I rated, just tell me your build's name and I'll lift that rating for you.Gelei 06:39, 25 March 2008 (EDT) Hi Gelei, thanks for trying and voting the Ebon Dust Volley build and providing constructive feedback. --Longasc 16:16, 25 September 2007 (CEST) : NP Gelei 06:39, 25 March 2008 (EDT) Thou shalt reckon the "This is a minor edit" for what it truly is: your friend! Thou shalt reckon that checking it will stop clogging up Recent Changes! Thou shalt reckon that when making many edits it's always a good idea to abuse your little friend! Thou shalt reckon this. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 06:28, 25 March 2008 (EDT) DON'T! You aren't allowed to blank your talk page, or any other talk page for all that matters. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 06:31, 25 March 2008 (EDT) :Ah not even my talk page? That's unfair :) ::Sign your comments, thanks. No, you are only accepted to do so when the comments made disrupt the natural flow and are so offensive that they can't be simply ignored; or said more clear you should never do it. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 06:45, 25 March 2008 (EDT) Reminder You asked for a reminder on for when you'd tested it thoroughly. If you haven't tested it yet, I'd like to give you a demonstration in game, so we can get rid of that half vote :D - (fär'nəm thĕ fī'ə-rē) [snō hwīt tăn] 05:48, 31 March 2008 (EDT) :Sorry, but you're very wrong in both your Effectiveness comment and your Universality comment. :First of all, responding to your Effectiveness comment, using Spiteful Spirit on the Graspings will (assuming you have 16 curses) deal approximately 41.5 DPS. Using it on Smite Crawlers with deal 27.8 DPS. Now if you would take a look here, you would see how much my build surpasses that damage. :Secondly, responding to your Universality comment, although the Dervish cannot tank damage indefinitely, it's far less vulnerable to enchant removal. That, as well as various other factors, such as interruptions and the fact that battles shouldn't last long enough for you to need to be invincible, makes the Dervish far superior to a 55hp SS necro. Not only because the runs are faster, and therefore more profitable, but also because they are easier. Please change or remove your vote. Peace. - (fär'nəm thĕ fī'ə-rē) [snō hwīt tăn] 04:46, 2 April 2008 (EDT) :Okay, no offense. I guess you never had an SS necro. You said it deals ~41 DPS. That's wrong. You know why? No? Recharge. SS can be cast two or three times effectively, (I don't really use 55hp Monk so IDK it, but as for SS I do) solo SS necro have at least two damage skills. Just for peace, I remove my vote, but just for your information, SS necro deals double or triple DPS you've said. Killing an Aatxe group with an SS necro takes as much time as killing a Grasp group with this. SS has a 10 secs recharge and due to equipment it has a 20% halved recharge time. Never mind, by the way. Vote lifted, but on the other hand, I'd take that as a good build, not an excellent. Gelei 08:42, 2 April 2008 (EDT) ::The 41.5 DPS was based on the fact that Graspings use an IAS, therefore speeding the damage they take from SS. Their use of skills increase the DPS slightly, but that's not the point. The point is that 1 copy of SS is inferior to the Dervish, and 2 copies either means waiting 10 seconds (not counting cast times, or potential lack of energy), or having incorrect equipment. And killing a group of Aatxe is not going to be done as fast as a group of Graspings, as Aatxe not only have far more HP, but also don't use an IAS to speed up their attacks, meaning the DPS is lower. And just FYI, I've run the 55hp SS necro since before they introduced Nightmares to UW. - (fär'nəm thĕ fī'ə-rē) [snō hwīt tăn] 08:51, 2 April 2008 (EDT) :::Okay, let's keep it simple. I am using a solo SS necromancer before it's displayed in this wiki, so I quite know it. No, all casted SS counts, because that build depends on SS exactly, so you can't say "Oh, I just count the first one" becuase all other entities deal damage as well. Castng time is irrelevant. If you get interrupted during this, than that's the actual player's fault. There is no lack of energy. With a ~40 units large energy pool and two energy upkeep maintainable enchantments provide always more energy than necessary, your energy bar is nearly always full. The usage of incorrept equipment is the player's fault again, better luck next time. And if you don't like SS necro, then seek for it in the excellent section and give it a rating. I don't care, that's not my build. Still, globally I'd pick SS necro, but from melee farming builds, assa and IW mesmer is better. (Worried about enchants removal by NMs? Use BENTON) Gelei 09:02, 2 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Calm down, I think you misunderstood me. First of all, I have not said you didn't know the build. Secondly, the "Oh, I just count the first one" thing simply means, if you have the two builds start the fight with the graspings at the same time, the dervish would finish before the second cast of SS would matter. Thirdly, "Wrong equipment" was based on your comment about having HSR when using the build, which you shouldn't, considering you should be using the Totem Axe and the -50hp Grim Cesta. And what I meant about casting times, ect., is simply that even though the skill has a recharge of 10s, with the cast time of SS, and the average players reaction time, SS may be cast every 13 or 14 seconds. And I never said I didn't like the build. Check my rating on it. Sin melees cannot farm UW, and IW's are inferior on their own (though absolutely excellent in a duo, such as this). Solo farming in UW is, in my opinion, most effectively done with either an ele, rit or dervish. Peace. - (fär'nəm thĕ fī'ə-rē) [snō hwīt tăn] 09:13, 2 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Well dunno if i misunderstood you, but if yes then sorry. Gelei 09:18, 2 April 2008 (EDT) :::::All is forgiven. If you ever want to duo, 600/smite, 55/famine, 55/SS, etc., leave me a message on my talk, or gimme a shout in game. - (fär'nəm thĕ fī'ə-rē) [snō hwīt tăn] 09:20, 2 April 2008 (EDT) Your comment on my page Dear Gelei, I refer to your message: "By seeing that ur userpage is completely empty, I don't think that u'll ever see this message. Not matter, I'm writing you about the Mo/Me SB Underworld build. Your vote is completely ridiculous, I guess you haven't tried it out, just u wanted your voice to be heard, and gave a rating. Which is totally incorrect. -> As you can see from the first time I was active on that page, I took myself quite some time to test this build in the UW and several other places, where I'm quite often - so no, I'm neither noob nor retarded enough to vote on a build I haven"t tested. I think my vote is 1. MINE and 2. correct. *You said it's hard to play due to SB nerf. Man, and what about the other 21343573 Spirit Bonding build? Those're ignored or what? Think what you write! -> The other number SB builds use it in conjunction with soa, which makes tanking easier - I'm just saying it's hard to play, especially for beginners (which are the target group of pvxwiki). *Slow with more than 3 foes? ARE YOU MENTAL?? THE ELITE SOJ DAMAGES ALL FOES!!! -> Correct, but with more than 3 melees, they leave the fight to regenerate - contrary to Elementalist single UW builds. *ENergy regen: yeah, against one enemy u'll have energy as with at least +4 energy regen. Isn't that enough to keep up two enchants?? Or if not, stop maintaining retribution and blessed aura. -> Yes, but it still takes time, because your energy does get low, even if you wait for your health to go down to 50% before reactivating SB. *Spell Breaker. HAVE YOU EVER BEEN AT UW WITH A SOLO BUILD? Why the hell do u need spell breaker? Duo builds DO carry SB but there's another player to deal damage, but it's completely useless. -> You don't need SB in UW, but in other areas. That's why I gave it few points in universality. *The only thing I agree with you is innovation points. -> Thanks. *Are you such a moron? I have a €10.000 bet you haven't tried it out OR if you did, than you're noob. -> No comment on random insults. Please think or ask before insulting other people. Just because the people in your school might treat you bad, don't let it out on others who still care what you think. Regards, Bastian 09:36, 17 April 2008 (EDT) PS: I leave a copy of this at my space. PPS: Sorry for originally posting this on your personal page. That won't happen again. : Ah to keep it simple: UW solo farming isn't really for beginners. It requires experience. And the other thing is that u said SB is necessary at other places. Well, this build is exclusively for UW farming, altough some other places might be suitable too. Don't really want to argue on this anyway Gelei 06:33, 18 April 2008 (EDT) ::You say 'experienced'. 'Experienced' in what? They probably come to this place to find builds which with they can farm the UW if they have no experience in that. You're absolutely right that no SB is necessary for UW, but I still had to give a grade on universality (which admittedly is kind of lame on solo-purpose farming builds), which I explained with the lack of SB. You probably know how the points in are weighted, so I think this doesn't play a too big role either, since I gave it a deserved 4 in effectiveness. Bastian 10:30, 18 April 2008 (EDT) ---- First Why hello. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 09:30, 29 April 2008 (EDT) :Hi there again! Gonna full my page again immediately? ;) Gelei 09:50, 29 April 2008 (EDT) ::Nice archive O.o--Relyk 11:39, 16 May 2008 (EDT) :::I know it ;) Gelei 11:39, 18 May 2008 (EDT) SV solo UW hey there - just wanted to say i've been using that build to farm UW forever, it's so fun. i like combining it with a perma SB hero to farm plains, too - though usually, SS is a bit better for plains. i really hope it gets vetted, it's such a fun build to run. 24.63.206.168 17:41, 25 June 2008 (EDT) :I don't trust many wiki people to let this build go, cause my Moebius assa build for RA got TRASHED, while I got all my glad points with it... Gelei 06:28, 26 June 2008 (EDT) :Rate it if you like it. Gelei 06:28, 26 June 2008 (EDT) so i herd u liek my userpage --''[[User:The Noob Police|'The']][[User talk:The Noob Police|'Noob']] 19px 10:29, 21 July 2008 (EDT) :Yeah I like yours as it's the same as mine. XD I didn't take the credits btw, as you can see the "''Template got from Guild Of Deals' user page template "collection"" text on it. But yeah, I like it. Gelei 10:32, 21 July 2008 (EDT) :Hey, I got to Fire Toc's userpage from ur boxes and saw my Me/Mo IW scythe solo build with "this is awsome" comment. i'm glad :) Gelei 10:34, 21 July 2008 (EDT) :Whoops, yet again. I see that about half of the wikiers has the same userpage template as you. And me. And many more. Gelei 10:36, 21 July 2008 (EDT) ::lol well the only reason i dont like ppl taking tht template is cuz i had to earn it :p if you scroll back through Fire Tock's archives youll find a conversation where i ask for his userpage. he said only if i make a squid box, and i did--''[[User:The Noob Police|'The']][[User talk:The Noob Police|'Noob']] 19px 10:59, 21 July 2008 (EDT) :::Well, that's a problem. Btw I planned to do a better ust I don't have time beside work and playing GW ;) Gelei 11:37, 21 July 2008 (EDT) ::::better? are saying the layout isnt ''good enought for ya? huh??--''[[User:The Noob Police|'The']][[User talk:The Noob Police|'Noob']] 19px 10:23, 22 July 2008 (EDT) :::::No, it was a mistake. I meant ''other, not better sry :D Gelei 06:19, 23 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::yeah sure, thats what they all say noob.--''[[User:The Noob Police|'The']][[User talk:The Noob Police|'Noob']] 19px 13:10, 23 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::did i say ''noob? i meant to say Gelei xD--''[[User:The Noob Police|'The']][[User talk:The Noob Police|'Noob']] ''19px 13:10, 23 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::Concisely: It's just a temporary version. But I like it. And I have no time to create a new. Gelei 03:14, 24 July 2008 (EDT) Go read PvX:ARCHIVE again, and don't fucking edit other people's comments--Golden19pxStar 00:51, 15 August 2008 (EDT) :OK, but the comment "STOPPPP MAKKKINNNGGG RAAAPPPTTOOORRR FFFAARRMMMEEEERRRSSS" is kind of nonsense. I know, I know, don't need explaining... Gelei 01:13, 15 August 2008 (EDT) ::It doesn't matter if it's nonsense, it's not your responsibility to remove it--Golden19pxStar 13:10, 15 August 2008 (EDT) Build:Mo/Any SB Underworld... ...was moved to Build:Mo/any SB Underworld (watch the capitals) per PvX:NAME. Dragnmn talk 04:01, 21 August 2008 (EDT)